Devil Inside
by MissyDee
Summary: An chilling tale about Father Northman and a desperate parishioner in need of help that only he can provide. Rated M, A/H, OOC, EPOV. Three chapters only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Soooo...while I was recuperating from my blood clot I asked a dear friend to write a story for me containing all of the paranormal nonsense I had filled my brain with after watching countless hours of scary devil shows on TV. This is what she came up with. **

**Part one of three...beware...Mature rating coming up! There will be references to molestation, no worse than what's in the SVM books though. **

**Not meant to offend, just a looooot of TV and a wicked imagination. **

* * *

The email haunted me.

Absolutely haunted me to the depths of my very soul, and as I read it for the third time I couldn't pinpoint exactly what had me spooked.

After all, I had dealt with my share of 'so called demon possession' during my fifteen years as head priest at Our Lady of Fatima Church.

Mothers who were concerned when their children were caught playing with Oiuja boards or _heaven forbid _reading a Harry Potter book.

The lonely, hopeless parishioner who found themselves desperate enough to call a late night psychic in search of answers about their future.

The many, many men who perused the free and plentiful online porn while away on business or even worse... the men who found themselves guilt ridden over having an affair ― online or physical.

I thought I had seen it all...and trust me, I wasn't one to judge.

I had learned early on in life that the second you passed judgment on another you may as well have written your own death sentence because judging another was all out _asking_ for God to blast a heaven sized flashlight onto your life...uncovering _your _sins... displaying _your _hidden, secret faults for the world to see. Nobody had the right to judge another, and unless you were willing to pick up their cross and walk in their shoes, my motto was, 'just stay the hell out of it.'

Okay.

_So I was a different kind of Priest..._

I think it's what made me so popular and in demand. It was definitely one of the reasons people came from miles and miles around to speak with me. To be prayed over and anointed with holy oil _by me._.. to bare their souls _to me._.. to walk in knowing they would be forgiven after hearing the penance _I deemed necessary _to absolve them from their sins.

Because I was one of the few who could actually admit that my own messed up, imperfect life required a walk-in sized closet for all of the skeletons that took up residence there.

I never cried martyr for all of the wrongdoing I endured as a child, and not once did anyone hear a negative word come out of my mouth when it came to the subject of God and His merciful, confusing forgiveness.

For some blasted reason, _unfathomable to me..._He loved everyone alike.

How was that even possible?

To love and forgive a child molester in the same way He loved and forgave those who led decent, honorable lives?

He even sent His own Son to die for their sins. Everyone's.

_Who was I to question? _

Well...

This was His gig and I was just along for the ride.

But heck if every last one of those poor souls who came to see me wasn't scared to death of the thought that they could possibly be possessed by a demon..._honestly _most were afraid of their own shadow.

Or at the very least, unsure whether or not an evil spirit had its grasp on their spirit and thought life.

One hundred percent sure they somehow had opened the door wide enough to allow the devil access to their souls...

I thought I had dealt with it all..._until now._

I took a deep breath and had to steady myself as I began to read it again.

Then it hit me.

It wasn't the content of the email that filled me with dread... it was the photo of the young woman that was included.

The chill that ran thru my veins was cold as ice and I found myself shivering even though it was the middle of July.

_Dear Father Northman,_

_My name is Adele Stackhouse and I have recently transferred to your Parish in hopes that you can be of assistance concerning my Granddaughter, Susannah._

_I have been attending St. Thomas church in Bon Temps my entire life and while I hold Father Mott in the highest regards, he was unable to help our situation and recommended that I bring Susannah to you. He said that you were an expert in this delicate area and gave me hope that you held the answers we are in such desperate need of._

_Susannah has always been such a thoughtful, considerate person. One with a heart of gold, with a beautiful spirit and presence about her. That is, until the sudden and unexpected death of her parents and brother Jason._

_That day something changed._

_My precious Granddaughter disappeared before my eyes and while I still saw her beauty when I looked at her face, her eyes had changed._

_They had lost all hope, and my once vivacious, full of life Granddaughter was nothing more than an empty shell._

_I kept praying without ceasing; knowing that our good Lord would bring her back to me but then days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and now that it has been close to one year, I am beginning to lose all hope._

_My Susannah never returned to me, Father._

_Her grades began to slip, and she isolated herself from everyone, including myself._

_On the rare occasion that I did manage to interact with her I found myself facing something dark and clearly devoid of God's presence._

_Something so strong it was as though Susannah ceased to exist and something sinister had taken her place._

_Her stunning sky blue eyes were no longer filled with light._

_The first chance I got I went through her room. I knew snooping was wrong, but in that instance I felt it was necessary and what I found there brought me to my knees. Book upon book about contacting the dead... Sorcery and Witchcraft... Spells to bring lost loved ones back to you... Candles and incense... Things I can't even bring myself to write._

_It was endless Father Northman. Her entire hope chest that once held cherished family heirlooms for her future was somehow filled with darkness and in one single word ― evil._

_Please._

_Please Father Northman... I beg of you_.

_My sweet Susannah is all I have left in this world and I'm pleading with The Lord for His mercy._

_We will be at your Sunday evening service and I'm hoping you can spare some time to see us privately._

Please_._

_I've lost so much Father Northman. I can't stand the thought of losing her too._

_In Him,_

_Adele Stackhouse_

I sat on my bed and just stared...

Stared at the enclosed picture of Susannah Stackhouse...

_The most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes upon._

What the...

_Dear Lord?_

What is it that you would have me do?

Please speak to me...please...please...

I pleaded.

I prayed.

I fasted.

On my knees in total solitude, I sought out my Lord and Savior... desperate for answers and clarity, but every time I prayed, I couldn't stop my thoughts from roaming...

Starting with worshipping, imagining myself at heaven's gates soon turned into focusing on her beautiful face.

Forcing myself to picture heaven's angels worshipping at God's feet turned into a close up shot of her full, ruby red lips that I was more than desperate to taste.

Over the next few days I actually found myself _begging _Him to hear my cries, but when Sunday service came around I had never felt more unsure of myself, or my faith in my life. I wondered if it was a test. A test from above because somehow, somewhere along the way I had become too comfortable? Perhaps even... dare I say it... _arrogant in my faith_?

"Our Father who art in heaven..."

I went through the motions.

Somehow I managed to get through my usual hour long mass as I had countless times before, but never had I felt such dread...such impending fear at what laid ahead of me.

"Peace be with you..." As the congregation filed out of church a heaviness came over me that I hadn't felt before in my life and I actually felt her presence before I saw her as I made my way into my back office.

My hands shook as I opened the door.

I knew from her picture that she was gorgeous.

Blonde hair.

Big, blue eyes.

A full, soft body that as a Priest I shouldn't even admit to noticing.

But more than anything, an empty, hopeless spirit that longed to be held...

Longed to be free.

_Or so I thought._

"Hello Father Northman."

Her voice sounded like honey and felt like sweet, comforting salve on wounds I didn't even know existed.

I paused in place, unable to move, until she laughed quietly..._seductively_, before she spoke again.

"Father Northman. _Hello. _My name is Susannah... but you can call me Sookie."

I still couldn't move.

I tried but my body just wouldn't cooperate.

_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want..._

I started to recite scripture in my head to chase the demons away, just as I had been taught since I was a small, helpless child.

However now, it wasn't working.

_He gives strength to the weary and strengthens the powerless..._

Her scent enveloped me. So strongly it actually took over each and every one of my senses and I felt my control slipping.

Bit by bit.

No...damnit!

You're a grown man now. You know better.

_He will never leave you nor forsake you..._

I steadied my hand and held my ground as I opened the door, determined to make my way into my office...the place where I had spent countless hours worshipping His name, immersing myself in His word, yet now I was practically scrambling into my chair, using the desk as a necessary blockade between us.

"Miss Stackhouse..."

I tried to sound confident.

Assured.

Oh hell...who was I trying to kid? Even I knew my voice was shaking even more visibly than my hands were and in that moment I was grateful that I knew it was impossible to read another person's mind because if she could...this match would be over.

_Well damn..._

Apparently each and every lesson I learned in Seminary had fled my mind because my thoughts had never betrayed me in such a way before.

_The language?_

I could handle. After all I was a human being and only Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior was perfect... but come on...the images?

How in the hell was I supposed to arm myself against the images that were playing like a motion picture in my mind now that I had seen her up close and personal? Now that I had her scent surrounding me?

Damn... the images were enough to send even me to my grave.

_Susannah, pinned up against the wall as I forced her to succumb to my will...lying underneath me on the floor as I took what I wanted._

Sigh...

It was almost as though I didn't have full control of my actions, and I would have gladly given full control over to Susannah if her thoughts were anything near mine... just knowing what pleasure lay ahead of me.

But it had been years since I had dealt with the issue of lust. An issue I thought I had conquered once and for all.

It took all of my strength to sit behind my desk, suggesting that she sit in the seat in front of me.

"Susannah..."

I kept my voice as calm as possible as I started to address her, knowing full and well I would need every ounce of spiritual strength I'd ever encountered to deal with the spirit that was clearly inside of her.

_Honestly..._

I'd never encountered one so strong before in my life.

Somehow I was the only Priest who was ever assigned the dreadful, ghastly assignments when it came to demon possession and demon oppression and since everyone had already deemed me the 'freak expert' of the congregation, such research fell upon me.

I looked up from my desk and saw Susannah smiling back at me.

"Father Northman, my Grandmother was so adamant that I meet with you tonight. Do you have any idea what she hoped we would talk about?"

Such innocence.

Such beauty.

_I was appalled. _

"Susannah, you don't know why you're here?" I stalled, hoping more than anything that I would gain some upper ground.

She smiled slyly before replying, "Father...really? Do I know why I'm here?"

It was then that she threw her head back and laughed, forcing her perfect chest to rise and fall with every breath she took while laughing causing my heart to practically stop beating.

I looked down and saw that both of my hands were gripping my desk so hard my knuckles were white from the pressure.

"Yes, Susannah. I do believe you do know exactly why you are here." I forced my voice to cooperate with me whether or not it wanted to.

I knew I had more than met my match.

This woman had forces behind her that far outweighed what my feeble faith afforded me.

She grinned, an evil grin that chilled me to my very soul.

**Part two coming right up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter mentions child abuse, nothing graphic at all though.**

* * *

I didn't know what it was about her that forced my memories to come rushing back to me like a tsunami.

It wasn't her evil, yet gorgeous grin.

It wasn't the probing look in her beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

It was something about her presence that transported me back in time... _to my past._.. a time and place so black, so dark...I had to force myself to forget it.

Well, at least I tried to forget.

_"Eric, who's Hadley?" _

I paused, desperate to come up with an answer to appease my wife's question...a question I wasn't nearly prepared to answer.

Instead of speaking the truth, I fumbled... embarrassed and caught like a deer in headlights. I should have just answered her and gotten it over with... instead I became defensive and lashed out to protect myself.

_"Why are you asking? How do you know that name?" _

I didn't realize that I was yelling until I saw her step away from me while throwing my cell phone onto the bed.

I was livid.

_"Are you reading my texts? Looking through my phone? Have I given you any reason not to trust me Pam? We've been married for only three months and already you're spying on me!" _I yelled while snatching my phone off the bed to see if Hadley had called.

She had.

_"Who...who is she Eric? Are...are you sleeping with her?"_

Pam's voice faltered and immediately I felt like an ass. _Real_ men didn't yell at their wives and scare them. _Real _men didn't use their size to intimidate others, but in that moment I felt the need to protect myself. To protect the secret I had kept from everyone for years.

Well... everyone but my Mom and Hadley.

Pam took my silence as a yes and ran out of the house crying before I could stop her.

Before I could make things right. _Before I could tell her the truth._

Sadly, I never got the chance.

She lost control of her car and wrapped it around a telephone pole, killing herself and our unborn child instantly. As the police officers told me the news I had never hated myself more.

I had never felt such regret and remorse.

Why couldn't I have just manned up and told her the truth?

_What was I so afraid of?_

Pam loved me...well; she loved the me that I had shown to her. The only part of me that I felt safe revealing to anyone.

The me that Dr. _Hadley _Delahoussaye had helped me to become.

After all, she had been my therapist off and on since age nine; the therapist my Mother insisted on sending me to the very moment she found out that her Uncle Bartlett had been molesting me.

It was a horror and a nightmare that took years of therapy to overcome, but even with all of those years...the countless hours in her office, the never ending prayers to keep the demons away... the nightmares ensued. _The shame and the guilt really never let go of my soul._

So I spent my time praying, but when the praying didn't seem to work as I grew older, as I saw my friends dating like every other teenager our age, out of desperation I took matters into my own hands by fucking everything wearing a skirt... doing anything and everything possible in an attempt to make myself feel normal and like everyone else.

For a while it worked. I found it easy to laugh with the guys as they bragged about their latest conquest and found myself joining in whether or not I really wanted to. I just wanted to be like everyone else so I used my size and looks as a protective barrier to cover how I truly felt about myself.

Dirty.

Unworthy.

Totally and completely broken.

On the outside I was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed quarterback of the football team, on the inside I was nothing more than a frightened, horrified child.

Fucking every girl in school filled the emptiness as best it could, but as with everything in life, my actions came with consequences. Consequences that would change my life forever.

That was how I found myself engaged and soon to be father of Pam's child. But the truth was I really did want to do right by Pam, and right by my unborn child. If anything in an attempt to right some of the wrongs I myself had endured. I looked forward to it actually.

_But I hadn't cheated on her. _Not once. I saw the pregnancy as a blessing. A gift from above and it was a gift I wasn't going to take for granted.

Damnit.

Why had I let my embarrassment and shame keep me from telling her the truth, because if I had...I would be a husband and a daddy, not a Priest.

For the love of all that is holy...who in their right mind would ever choose to be a Priest? No offense to any of my brothers who wore their collars with pride and gratitude, but really?

Living a life of abstinence?

Total devotion to God?

Well, I chose it I guess. A man who was so damn desperate for forgiveness that I chose a lifelong commitment without even giving it a second thought. The day I found myself in the confessional, spilling my guts to Father Edgington about the loss of my wife and my child, all due to my being a total coward he kept trying to console me, but the penance he gave to me wasn't enough. It certainly couldn't bring them back, so instead of praying a few Hail Mary's to redeem my soul I signed my life over to the church. Considering I didn't feel that I had much of a life left at that point, it really didn't matter and believe it or not, the fifteen years I'd already served seemed like a blink of an eye.

Until now.

Seconds felt like hours and with each passing moment, I was growing more and more aware of just how long it had been since I had been in such close proximity with a woman when I wasn't listening to confession or handing out communion.

Sitting in the same room as Susannah was turning out to be a bigger challenge than I had anticipated.

Every single one of my senses had come back to life, full force. After being shut down for so long it took a moment before I recognized an insatiable lust and desire to hold her close. To kiss and taste her flesh. To devour her whole, and I knew she could smell my weakness like a wolf could smell its prey, or rather his bitch... just moments before he claimed her as his mate.

Only question was, who would claim who?

"Father Northman, here...drink this. You look like you've seen a ghost."

I was jarred from my trip to the past when Susannah placed a glass of wine in front of me. Not water, but wine. It had to have been from the communion tray but in that moment I didn't care. I threw my head back and allowed the liquid to warm my chilled bones. I drank it so fast, she didn't hesitate to pour me another one but before she placed it in front of me she took a quick sip and somehow more ended up covering her lips than actually in her mouth.

She didn't take her eyes off mine as she gingerly wiped the red liquid from her pouty mouth, moaning as she licked her fingers clean.

"So, Father Northman, do you want to share with me where your thoughts have been for the past ten minutes? After all, I'm a great listener. I'm beginning to wonder exactly who needs the counseling here tonight."

She was standing directly in front of me and it was impossible to miss every curve, every ounce of perfection and I found myself slipping.

I cleared my throat and attempted to speak but nothing came out but a croak.

It didn't throw her and only earned me a smile so I tried again.

"So, Susannah, where exactly is your Grandmother? I was under the impression she would be joining us?"

I spoke calmly, _slowly_... using that time to attempt regaining my composure and even more importantly the upper hand concerning our conversation.

It shouldn't have been that hard to accomplish... after all, she was a small little thing and I was a six and a half foot Priest with years and years of training on my side. Not to mention the Spirit of the Lord.

_The strength of God's word._

Knowledge and experience with demon possession, demon oppression.

But even though I had all of that on my side and title of Head Priest on a small plaque sitting proudly on my desk, I knew deep in my heart that I was still just a man with blood flowing through my veins.

A man who had fought with lust for years as a teen.

A man who knew it was against every rule in every book, written or unwritten to dare attempt removal of a demon from anyone, let alone someone of the opposite sex.

That was just plain asking for trouble.

She started moving around my office... slowly, seductively... until she came to the life sized wooden crucifix that was leaning against the wall in the corner of my office.

She smiled coyly as she ran one hand up and down the smooth wood, her eyes never leaving mine, as though she could see straight into my soul... straight into my mind. When she bit her lower lip in between her teeth before attempting to speak, somehow she knew.

Susannah _knew _in the darkest recesses of my brain I just wanted to bind her to that cross and fuck the ever living shit out of her.

NO!

_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want._

No, Eric. No...

_Fight it; concentrate and fight it. _I told myself inwardly... pleading with myself to just get through this night.

"Susannah, please sit down so that we can proceed. Again, I have to ask, where is your Grandmother? When she and I confirmed the appointment, she insisted on being present."

She took one look at the cross, almost longingly before turning towards me and pouting.

"Well, you're no fun Father Northman. I'll tell you what, you call me Sookie and I will sit down for you. Hearing the name Susannah makes me feel old like my Grandmother, who by the way is at home with a fever. Came down so _suddenly_, I had to come to your service all by myself."

With that she sat down in front of me with another smile that made my toes curl and a prickly sensation cover my body.

"Okay, Sookie. You're here so let's proceed."

I briefly looked at the notes on my desk...not that I needed to. I had memorized every word of the email and knew line by line the notes I had taken in preparation for this meeting. I just wanted to get the girl out of my office as soon as possible.

"Your Grandmother wrote to me with concerns that you were possessed by the devil. She asked that I pray with you."

I paused for effect. I wanted to make sure that she was paying attention before I moved forward.

"Are you willing to let me pray with you Sookie?"

"Father Northman, I am willing to let you do anything you want with me." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing, "But then again, you already knew that didn't you?"

**I was advised part three should only be a few days... we shall see. I will post as soon as I have it. I was also advised the lemons are intense and sinister. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we have the conclusion… **

* * *

Concentrate, damnit. Concentrate.

_You are better than this. You are bigger than this. You've come too far, Eric. Don't slip now._

Inwardly I talked myself off the ledge and gritted my teeth before responding.

"Sookie, this is important."

Just as I finished my sentence she burst into laughter.

"Oh Father Northman, did you just hear the words coming out of your mouth? It's just so absurd. _Possessed by the devil. _Surely you don't believe in that nonsense do you? You don't strike me as a man who would watch 'The Exorcist' in his spare time... now perhaps 'The Shining'. Now that's a movie worth watching, don't you think?"

She started to mock me, which only showed me that she was starting to feel uncomfortable with my rather direct question.

I had seen it before. _Demons truly were cowardly little bastards. _They preyed on the weak like maggots feasted ravenously on dead carcasses; always in the dark, looking for a crack to slip into, usually when someone was at their lowest point and hurting in a way that was truly unimaginable. And they always traveled in packs. If bitterness was present, anger and hatred were more than likely lurking nearby.

I knew firsthand that guilt never left home without condemnation, shame and unworthiness by its side, but grief?

Grief was usually accompanied by depression or withdrawal...in severe cases even suicide. Yet Sookie wasn't displaying even the tiniest ounce of grief. Pride and lust were her obvious suitors and it was more than clear that lust was determined to eat me alive.

_It was time to get serious._

"Sookie, why don't you tell me about your parents and your brother?"

A dark look passed through her eyes... so damn quickly, had I blinked I would have missed it. Her inner turmoil was immediately replaced with a grin.

"Father Northman, don't you know it's rude to leave a ladies question unanswered?" She scooted her chair closer to my desk and leaned over so that her cleavage was impossible to miss as she continued, "Tsk, tsk... but I forgive you though. I bet I can guess the answer. _All work and no play makes Father Northman a dull boy_." Then she winked and lowered her voice, "But just from looking at you I can tell you're not dull. I could replace dull with bored or lonely. No... wait, I've got it. Frustrated. All work and no play makes Father Northman a _frustrated _boy. Yes," she practically purred, "That's the one. You know... I can help you with that."

She didn't take her eyes off mine but when her tongue darted out and licked her lips I felt tiny beads of sweat appear on my brow and my dick hardened underneath my desk at the mere thought of the many, many ways Sookie could help me with that.

_God, what I would give to shove my cock down her throat just to shut her up._

Who was in charge here anyway? Damn! I knew it wasn't me and if I wasn't careful she was going to drag me straight into the pits of hell right along with her.

No damn way.

I had lost my wife and my child because of my foolishness and insecurities. I wasn't about to lose my faith.

After fifteen years of servitude?

I was close to losing it over a hot blonde with big blue eyes and a body that was begging to be touched.

NO.

As it stood, my faith was the only thing that was keeping my head above water and some greedy, demon of lust wasn't going to ruin my life all because of my own pathetic weakness.

"Sookie, enough," I snapped. "We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you. Your grandmother said that you have changed since your parents' and brother's death. She found some things in your room that worried her."

I paused to gauge her reaction. I was certain she would lash out or come up with a coy remark to throw me off, but instead she appeared chagrined. She nodded slowly up and down so I continued.

"Do you understand the severity of some of the things you have in your room? Do you know how dangerous it is to attempt contacting the dead? Scripture warns us of the consequences, Sookie. We need to pray against any doors you may have opened up by entertaining occult practices. Are you willing to let me pray with you?"

Her eyes widened and she actually appeared frightened. "Yes, Father Northman. Please. Please pray with me. That is why I'm here."

_God, how I wanted to believe her. _

I wanted to have faith that my simple statement had gotten through to her but sadly I had seen it too many times to fall for it. Her new cooperative tone didn't fool me. But it was enough to snap me out of my haze and I was more than determined to do my job, do it fast, and again...get her the hell out of my office.

"Sookie, I'm going to pray over you, but you have to know it's all for naught... none of this will work if you aren't being sincere... if you truly don't care. God is a lot of things, but one thing is more than certain. He is most definitely a gentleman. He doesn't go where He isn't wanted. He refuses to interfere with our free will. It's His gift to us. He will NOT help you now if you don't want His help. Do you want to rid yourself of any unclean, unwanted demons that might be present inside of you? Now I need for you to answer me honestly, in order for this to work. Do you want it or not?"

My words were stern._ They had to be. _Otherwise I could never accomplish what I had set out to do.

"Yes," she cried out and I felt my heart clench. "Yes, please! I need help. Please Father Northman... I can't live like this anymore. Do you have any idea how lonely I've been?" Her tears started to flow and I could feel her grief and agony so strongly they almost knocked me over. When she continued I quickly thought that not only was it dangerous to attempt demon removal of someone of the opposite sex without a pastoral team present, but that it was equally as harmful when the person being prayed over had overcome a tragedy that hit as close to home as hers did to mine.

She continued speaking and it felt as though she could see directly into my soul, "Do you have any idea how much I miss my family? You couldn't possibly know what it feels like to deal with pain so strong it's as though my heart is being ripped out of my chest every single day."

Her tears were so intense my breath caught in my throat but it wasn't her tears that got to me. It was her words.

_I was lonely._

_I missed my family._

_My pain was so strong my heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest every single day of my life._

I found myself standing in front of her, willing to do anything and everything to help heal her broken heart. I was desperate to make her whole again. I would have done anything to morph into a superhero, _cape and all, _so that I could whisk her away.

I was determined.

I placed a rosary in her hands before dipping my fingers in holy oil and anointing her forehead with the sign of the cross.

"Sookie."

Saying her name felt like a caress and I had to steady myself as my fingers grazed across her perfect, smooth skin.

"I anoint you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Now I want you to repeat after me, okay?"

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes had changed. They were desperate. Her heart was aching and she truly wanted to be delivered. I just felt it in my bones.

"In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and with the blood of Jesus, I bind any demons in me in heaven and on Earth, in Jesus' name and with his power and authority. Joel 2:32 says, 'And it shall come to pass, that whosoever shall call on the name of the Lord shall be delivered."

I spoke slowly so that she could repeat after me, which she did. I waited for the words to sink in before I continued.

"I believe that Jesus is the Son of God and the only way to God and that he died on the cross for my sins and were resurrected so that I might be forgiven and saved. I renounce all involvement I have ever had with the occult and false religion, including fortune tellers, witchcraft, magic and sorcery. I will throw away all items I have associated with these things which God hates."

Again... so slowly she spoke but the tears started up again and as she sobbed through the words I felt my heart clench. I wanted to hold her. Comfort her. Take away her pain.

I made myself continue.

"I take my stand with you, God, against Satan and all his demons. Jesus, please come into my heart and cleanse me with your blood. I submit to you, Lord, and I resist the devil in Your name. Amen."

By this time Sookie was all out sobbing so when she reached out to me whispering, "They're all gone, Father Northman. I feel it. I really do."

I believed her. The air wasn't so heavy and stifling. Praise God. It had been easier than I had imagined so I started to step back from her to give her room to recover but she reached out and whispered again, "Please hold me... please?"

_There was nothing I could deny her._

I walked with her to the couch in my office and just held her while she cried.

I cried too.

For her loss. For her sadness, but also for _my_ loss. _My _sadness. I felt that God had brought her into my life for a reason. She was an angel.

_My angel._

Together we could help each other heal.

How had I not seen it before? I viewed her as someone to be feared. A person who could harm me, yet she was harmless.

She cried in my arms for hours, yet they only felt like moments because when Sookie was in my lap, safe in my arms... all was right in the world. I would have gladly held her forever.

I wanted to caress her face and kiss away her tears but I reminded myself of my position. I warned myself of the line that I couldn't dare to cross. I rationalized that holding her was okay because as a Priest it was my _job _to comfort the Lord's sheep, but anymore would be wrong.

Well, it wouldn't be wrong if one of the Lord's sheep needed it?

_Would it? _

Of course not.

When I gave in to my urges I found myself brushing the hair out of her eyes and the tears off her face. I was rewarded with a moan so small, yet so powerful enough to make my entire body ache with desire for her, a desire I hadn't felt in so long it was barely recognizable. It was followed by a quiet pleading whisper, "Please don't stop. Please Father Northman." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

A sweet, innocent kiss that made me dizzy and truly messed with my head. Instantly my entire body heated up and I realized that the girl was fire. Fire that was going to burn me from the inside out.

Her kiss on my cheek moved down my face. Towards my neck where she lightly sucked my sensitive skin into her mouth causing me to cry out.

"Sookie, no. We can't. I... I can't."

She sighed before pulling away far enough so that she was looking directly in my eyes while she spoke.

"Father Northman, _let me hold you. Let me comfort you. Let me take away your pain."_

Word for word she repeated back to me my hidden thoughts I had just moments before I prayed over her. I knew for certain I hadn't spoken those words out loud. What had I missed?

_The Lord is my shepherd... _I started to plead silently in prayer.

She moved from my lap onto the floor in between my knees.

_I shall not want..._

When she used the rosary I had given to her to bind my hands together I wanted to gasp.

_He that is within me..._

But I couldn't breathe enough to allow for gasping. She undid my pants and pulled out my cock that felt thicker and harder than it had in years.

_Is greater than He that is in the world..._

She looked directly in my eyes and I could see the darkness had returned. Perhaps it had never left? I just wanted to believe that it had, but either way now it didn't matter because not only could I see her darkness... I could see my own staring straight back at me.

The gentle kiss she placed on my swollen head would have brought me to my knees had I not already been sitting down.

Fuck.

_It had been too long..._

Years since I had felt the touch of a woman. The wet warmth of her lips and mouth. The tight, heavenly feel of her body wrapped around mine.

In that moment I was lost.

_Yet I was found._

It took Sookie's warm breath on my overly sensitive dick and her sweet, angelic laugh to bring me back to my senses.

"Oh Father Northman... yessss," she moaned while licking my swollen cock again. "I've got you right where I want you, and trust me... it took both heaven and hell to get you here. I'm not letting you go until I'm good and done with you."

I knew I should jump off the couch and run.

The rational part of my brain told me to scream _DEMON_ to bring each and every Priest within hearing distance to my aid.

I begged for redemption. I wanted God's mercy to save me.

Hell, I wanted a lot of things, but first and foremost I wanted Sookie's tight, wet mouth wrapped around my dick, sucking hard enough to take away the ache.

_I got my wish._

When she wrapped her lips around me I felt as though I had died and come back to life. As I looked into her eyes again I realized that I _wanted _to walk in the darkness while holding her hand because when we were together the darkness was hauntingly beautiful. There was an eerie comfort present and together Sookie and I would know no bounds. She had completely compelled me and I came to terms with the fact that I was helpless so I resigned and gave over my will to her... _willingly._

Oh God...

Her mouth.

_My dick._

Her warmth.

_My need._

I felt my legs spread as she made herself at home, claiming my body as hers. She kept her eyes on mine the entire time she kept me in her mouth. It felt so good every nerve ending in my body came to life. Her mouth was wet and tight, caressing me, owning me... loving me. I never wanted it to end. It had been so long since I had felt anything even close to the pleasure I almost laughed out loud when an image passed through my head of me standing at St. Peter's side up in the clouds, watching the big white screen of all my faults and wrong doings before I was allowed entrance into heaven's gates. I almost cheered thinking this moment was being recorded because it was a moment I wanted to view again and again and _again... it was worth whatever penance was thrown my way. Hell, I'd gladly take a janitor's position up in heaven if I could relive this moment over and over and ohhhh fuckk..._

Fifteen years without... I knew I was practically delirious, wrapped so tightly in the blanket of our combined desires, and there was nowhere in the world I'd rather be. My hands were buried in her hair, wanting to hold her head as close to my body as I possibly could. When I gave a slight tug she tightened her grasp around my body and took me even further. Oh... she was good... so soo... ungh... good...

Sucking, licking, kissing, gently scraping her teeth until my balls tightened and I had no choice but to succumb to her, cumming so forcefully down her throat it should have choked her. I was trembling so hard it took forever to regain any sort of composure, and for a small moment while I was coming down from my high, I felt remorseful.

No.

How did I not see this happening?

I was so conflicted and confused. Every feeling was intermingled. Pleasure vs. pain. Desire vs. guilt. Right vs. wrong.

Angels wept while demons rejoiced.

Oh God, please forgive me. Please forgive me but this is bigger than I am Lord.

_I could admit that I was only a mere human._

I continued to pray silently in my head but at the moment my other head was in control and there wasn't enough prayer... certainly not enough scripture in the world that could save me from what I was about to do. I had crossed a line I promised myself I would never cross again and at this point there was no turning back.

I could feel it building. The sensations were too strong; my need was out of control and all I knew in that moment were desire, longing, cravings, and the strongest lust I had ever encountered.

That was it. My lust owned me and I was helpless within its grasp.

Lust... that damn demon knew exactly how this would play out. Using my caring and sympathetic heart to cause me to drop my guard without even realizing it... to allow our shared grief to open the door just a crack... since a crack was all that was needed in order to slither inside like an unnoticed yet deadly serpent. It was so well played it wouldn't surprise me if a celebration wasn't being thrown down in hell that very moment just so the hordes of monsters trapped there could witness my mighty fall.

The second she swallowed the very last drop I had for her a surge of anger overtook me. Sookie had awoken an animal inside of me... my very own wolf, one I had buried a long time ago and he was clawing out of me to get his hands on her. I let him take over and before she could see it coming Sookie was pulled off my dick and practically thrown onto all fours in front of me.

Just the sight of her in a position to submit was enough to make me growl.

I lifted her skirt and ripped the panties off her body throwing them as far as I could.

I got on the floor behind her and just stared at her naked lower half... savoring the perfection that was Sookie. She was divine in every way possible and more than anything I just wanted to eat her alive. I leaned in closer and bit one of her ass cheeks causing her to moan so I bit the other side wanting to hear her cry out again for me. I could have spent hours licking and teasing her but the need to fuck her was too strong and the animal inside was more than impatient to claim her as his.

One hard thrust was all it took to realize that I was home. Not only was she willing but she was wet and ready to be fucked... _fucked hard._

"Mmmmm... now this is what I've been waiting for," she panted.

I fucked her hard, so damn hard... only to be rewarded with Sookie's cries of pleasure begging me, "Harder, please faster."

Every thrust was heaven and watching my dick get lost deep inside of her was enough to throw me over the edge but she kept milking me for more. Squeezing me tight, again and again until I lost all control and filled her with my warm seed, deeper than any man before me ever had.

All I could hear were the sounds of moans and labored breath filling the room.

But we were far from done.

Before she could fully recover I flipped her over on the floor and kissed her passionately. A kiss that lovers experienced only after being kept apart against their will. It was fierce. Hard and passionate... which only left us breathless and craving more.

All of the cravings I had fought... for years.

The lust I thought I had finally conquered and the damn desire I felt for her was insatiable. I couldn't wait to shove her small body against the hard brick wall, piston fucking her until she was a pathetic, whimpering, disastrous mess in my arms.

Sweaty.

Breathing heavy.

All out begging for more.

Over and over until my cum, mixed with hers was running down her legs and she had no choice but to cling onto me for her life. She would bite my shoulder so hard, she'd break skin. And as we both caught our breath I just knew I'd see blood in her mouth.

Just the thought was enough to make me growl again as I began to rip the shirt off her breasts.

I took my time looking at her, _the whole of her_ before I was ready to take her again. A flickering candle sitting on my desk caught the corner of my eye and I snatched it out of its holder before she could blink.

I allowed the hot, melted wax to drip onto her breast while grasping her hands together with only one of mine above her head.

She hissed.

The next drip hit her nipple.

Her entire body arched off the floor in agony and desire.

I kept it up until both her breasts were covered with the warm, liquid heat of the candle's wax.

Then I kissed her.

Fuck.

I couldn't help it.

She bit my lip so hard I actually tasted blood, and didn't realize I was crying out in Swedish, "Fan känns så bra. Fan känns så bra!"

I pulled back just long enough to look into her eyes and she didn't question my words somehow knowing they were cries of pleasure. At this point I was so under her spell, and while she was under mine... there was nothing we would dare to deny each other.

It was in that moment that my heart soared.

I kissed and teased her. Making my way down her stomach until I got to her swollen, needy pussy. Kissing and licking her beautiful, soft skin until tears were running down the sides of her face. I caressed the sensitive insides of her thighs, then softly pinched the skin in between her swollen pussy and her ass.

I feasted on her clit as though she was my last meal.

She came so many times I'm sure we both lost count, but when I entered her, allowing her to feel the entire weight of my body on top of hers, she grabbed my face to look into my eyes and somehow we both knew.

Heaven.

Hell.

Right.

Wrong.

Angels.

Demons.

Fuck it all.

In that moment none of it mattered.

Our connection was too strong.

It defied nature.

We were fated.

Brought together by someone from beyond and definitely not of this world.

It took pain and the world's evil to bring us together but all that did was make our connection even stronger.

_Meant to be even..._

Who were we to question it?

And if we did... who would answer?

**End**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, again, didn't mean to offend. **


End file.
